Lamia Scale Appreciation Week
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: I have decided to dedicate this entire week to Lamia Scale! Each day there will be a small oneshot written focusing on each main member of the guild - Ooba, Jura, Yuka, Toby, Lyon, Sherry and Chelia. Some will feature guild events, others may feature a bit of someone's past. Either way, I hope you enjoy them if you love this guild as much as I do!
1. Ooba Babasaama

**Day One: Ooba Babasaama**

The old Lamia Scale guild master shouted at one of her members, threatening to give them a good spinning for screwing up their latest job request. Jura stood a little bit behind her, shaking his head sympathetically. Ooba certainly liked to use her spinning magic for punishment more than anything else. She soon stopped their torture when the guild doors opened up to reveal three very familiar beings.

So, the trio had returned, had they?

Jura blinked in surprise and he and Ooba sauntered up to the arrivals with hard glares. The trio shrunk back beneath their gazes.

"You three have some nerve showing your faces back here! Or did you come begging for a good spin?!" Ooba yelled.

"Sherry, Toby, Yuka". Jura addressed the trio with a firm tone. "Why are you here?"

"W-We wanted to be a-a part of the guild again..." Yuka replied with a few stutters, talking for all of them.

"Ha!" Ooba chirped and set off in a shrill laughter while Jura shook his head with a heavy sigh.

That's when a new voice made itself known.

"Do not blame them for being gone so long. If anyone is to blame for their absence then it should be mine".

Sherry and Yuka made way for the newcomer to stand at their sides. His pale blue hair set up in a series of numerous spikes, and onyx black eyes that flashed with determination and flickers of redemption. Sherry clasped her hands together and hid her lips behind them. Yuka looked warily between the newcomer and their guild master and it's ace. Toby whimpered softly, fiddling with the lucky sock around his neck.

"And who might you be?" Jura asked with his arms folded while Ooba seemed to begin seething in anger. This fool held himself responsible for the absence of three of her guild members!

The newcomer was not fazed by the tone of Jura's voice. He merely shrugged and placed a hand on his hip. "My name is Lyon Vastia. I'm a lone, travelling mage. I found these three and got them to help me in a regrettable task. The ritual of resurrecting a demon from the book of Zeref". Audible gasps could be heard from surrounding members but Lyon did not seem to acknowledge them or the whispers that followed. "I am merely here to return them and to defend and justify their departure from your guild".

Lyon was brave, Ooba gave him that. She hummed in thought, processing his story carefully. He'd tried to resurrect a demon from the book of Zeref, and had asked for Sherry, Toby and Yuka's help in doing so. The trio weren't all that strong but their magic was quite useful. Had he seen potential in them? Could he have seen something she could not?

"We got beat by some mages from Fairy Tail! They're clever!" Toby barked suddenly and his company - including Lyon - sweatdropped. Toby most definitely wasn't the brightest of the bunch.

Ooba then gave a shout and sent him into a spin which made Sherry and Yuka step behind Lyon, using him as a human shield. Lyon just watched Toby spin on the spot at wicked speed until the sight began to make him dizzy and he looked away.

"Could Lyon possibly join Lamia Scale with us...?" Sherry asked quietly, looking at Ooba's twirling finger almost in fear.

Everyone (except poor Toby) looked at her in surprise. Had she really just asked for a stranger to join their guild?

"Sherry," Lyon spoke first. "I told you I have no interest in joining a guild, I only came to help explain yourselves and then I'll be leaving".

"But I want you to stay with me! Your old friend even suggested you join a guild, didn't he? So please Lyon!" she begged, taking his hand in both of hers making a faint blush dust his cheeks. "You're a really strong mage, almost as strong as Jura, so you can help our guild become even stronger!"

Ooba smiled cunningly. This could work very well in her favour. "You sound like you have confident potential, young man. Why don't you come tell me your story in private, and then we'll decide whether you should get a spin and get lost, or if you shall become a very essential member of my guild".

Once Lyon had finished telling his tale, Ooba took extreme interest when he mentioned that Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail was an acquaintance. She hummed in thought before smiling slyly at the young wizard before her.

"You will be of use to us, Lyon".

Lyon looked at her in puzzlement, tilting his head slightly. He'd been a somewhat cruel commander on Galuna Island, yet this old woman wanted him in her guild? Ooba nodded her head to herself pleasingly. Lyon shrugged to himself and a small smirk curved his lips upward. Perhaps being in a guild wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Jura Neekis

**Day Two: Jura Neekis**

"WHAT?!" The Lamia Scale guild exclaimed, their eyes wide and mouths hung open in mixtures of shock and surprise.

"Are you all deaf?!" Ooba yelled, her finger twirling but thankfully not being used on anyone. "Jura is leaving to be a part of the Magic Council!"

"Then who's going to be our strongest member?!"

"Who's going to kick the butts of Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel during the next Grand Magic Games?!"

So many questions buzzed around the room. Jura sighed, knowing it would cause a bit of chaos. But he had to leave. The world needed a Magic Council, and he was suited enough to be a part of it so he had taken the offer. Anything he could do to help.

"I am sorry. But no matter, I am still loyal to this guild and it's members. You will still be in trusted hands when I am gone".

More ruckus sprouted and Jura took it as a half-cue to leave the room for a breath of air. He knew that eventually they would calm down and accept his decision. He stepped outside behind the guild and it wasn't long until he felt a presence behind him. He smiled softly but didn't turn around.

"So you're really going to leave?"

"Lyon... I know that you will be able to keep up with it all here in my place while I'm away".

Lyon tutted slightly. "But I'm not you". He shook his head and walked to stand beside his senior. Jura had been someone who had helped him gain more redemption. He'd specifically chosen him to accompany him and Sherry for the Oracion Seis mission. He had suggested that it would be a way for Lyon to not only make himself known to the other guilds, but to also prove his worth as a Lamia Scale wizard. "Jura, I understand what you are asking of me, but I do not believe I am able to do so".

"Normally you hold yourself so highly, is there something else bothering you? Is it the disbandment of Fairy Tail that has you on edge?"

"A strong mage knows when he's bettered," Lyon replied with a small curve of his lips. "And no, that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is the expectation".

"The expectation?" Jura looked at him quizzically.

Lyon dipped his head, his fringe falling over his eyes more. "They will expect me to be like you, and I'm not".

Jura chuckled, much to the other's surprise and earning himself a soft scowl. "So what if they do? You are who you are, Lyon. Do what you believe is right, and the others will follow your lead. Your team already know how well you can navigate situations. In fact, I can see you taking Ooba's place as guild master someday".

"My leadership on Galuna Island wasn't it's best..."

"That is in the past. Who you were before you joined us". Jura stated firmly. "Who you are now is someone better than the Cold Emperor. You needn't worry about that part of your life anymore. People will, and should, judge you based on your future actions from now on".

Lyon didn't reply, processing the words of his senior and partial mentor carefully. He was right. The Cold Emperor was no more. Lamia Scale had kindly opened up and taken him in when he had least expected it. He sighed and smiled softly.

"You're right. Thank you".

Jura patted his shoulder approvingly. "I'm glad we could help you. You're a fine, young wizard, Lyon. I know that someday you will have a legacy that will be far more superior than my own". He then turned and walked inside, leaving Lyon alone with his thoughts. He was true to his word. There was no doubt in his mind that someday he would hear of the young, once a lone travelling wizard, taking over as a guild master.


	3. Toby Horhorta

**Day Three: Toby Horhorta**

"Alt! Olan! Fresi! Toby!" Cancara called her four boys inside from the doorway of their home. "Dinner's going to get cold if you don't hurry!"

Four small boys, no more than five, tumbled over one another in a rush to get to the food awaiting them indoors. Toby was the youngest out of his brothers, and so he was a tad bit smaller. This could usually be seen as a disadvantage, but not always. While the older three immersed themselves in shoving one another away to get indoors first, Toby's smaller size allowed him to duck and squeeze through with more ease - resulting in a win.

Cancara chuckled at her youngest son as Toby obediently took a seat at the table. Alasko, Toby's father, was already seated opposite him. He too, chuckled.

"He's gettin' smarter, Cancara. Toby'll be out ratting with his old man in no time!"

Ratting was like chasing vermin from a barn, except instead of vermin in a barn, it was chasing away any suspicious looking travellers or just making sure no serious trouble was being caused in the area. Toby had heard that it was done similarly to what the town of Isvan had a little further up north. He wasn't terribly sure on who was in charge up there, something like the name Silver...he was certain of that.

Olan was the one out of the shoving trio to get inside, having managed to shove both his brothers aside and stride through the doorway. He took a seat next to Toby, and Fresi and Alt quickly followed suit, taking their own seats at the table. Cancara then smiled sweetly as she served up bone pizza.

Toby looked around at his family, a small churning in his stomach but he put it down to just being hungry. His family was his pack. They would protect him no matter what.


	4. Yuka Suzuki

**Day Four: Yuka Suzuki**

"Remind me why we're helping this guy again?" Yuka asked as he, Toby and Sherry walked through the temple system of Galuna Island.

"Because he asked for our help and that's what guild mages do?" Toby asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"He's resurrecting a demon!" Yuka cried. "The guy's insane and on a suicide mission!"

"He's doing it out of love though, Yuka".

Yuka growled and slapped his forehead. "Oh cut the crap, Sherry! How in the world is this out of love?! He's going to kill us all if he fails!"

Sherry tutted and walked a little further ahead. "Hmph! He's going to defeat Deliora and be a hero. He's going to avenge the death of his teacher, our families and I bet deep down inside he's also doing it for that younger pupil he mentioned. So yes, Yuka, he is doing this out of love!"

Yuka just shook his head while Toby whimpered at the tension between the two. Sherry, knowing no more needed to be said on her part, walked further to go and catch up with the lone figure walking a way ahead of them all. The one who had requested their help in this suicidal task.

"Ever since she became infatuated with him, Sherry's said nor done anything against his word or action". Yuka sighed. "And he doesn't even seem to care about her the same way! So why she bothers is beyond my understanding".

Honestly though, this Vastia guy was going to end up dead before he could even prepare an attack on Deliora if they managed to succeed in setting it free.


	5. Lyon Vastia

**Day Five: Lyon Vastia**

"Mother! Mother!" Lyon called out, running through the corridors and pushing into the crowded throne room. He squeezed through the many highly sophisticated guests that were all busy chatting with one another rather than notice him. He pushed past them all until he reached the front of the room, where his parents stood just in front of the steps that led up the platform where the thrones sat.

Queen Shard smiled down at her son briefly once Lyon reached her side, reaching up and slipping his small hand in hers. The Queen was standing beside the King, who paused in his conversation to acknowledge the arrival of his son. Their company, a Duke from a neighbouring kingdom, also took notice of Lyon. He chuckled lightly in a pleasant way and bowed to the boy.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. Yule, your son looks like the spitting image of you when we were only young kids ourselves".

King Yule nodded approvingly. "Yes, indeed. Prince Lyon here will be sure to become a miraculous King someday".

"He is our pride and joy after all, Duke Wellington" Queen Shard smiled, picking Lyon up to place him on her hip. "What do you say Lyon?"

The Prince smiled politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you also, Duke Wellington!" He then looked at Queen Shard. "Mother, I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat that I could have?"

"Of course there is, darling. Come on, let's get that stomach of yours filled". Queen Shard excused herself from the King's side and walked over to the buffet table with Lyon to the side of the room. She picked out some food for him and set him down so he could line his stomach with the stuff joyfully. "Now Lyon, me and your father have some very important business to discuss. But there's some other children in the room next door if you want to go and make some friends". She kissed him on the head and bid him goodbye, walking back over to King Yule.

Lyon finished his small meal and looked around, swinging his legs slightly as he watched the dances begin for the night. Perhaps the other kids wouldn't be so bad? He could always come back to the throne room if he didn't like their company - he was the Prince after all. He slid off his seat and placed his plate on the side with some others, knowing the servants would take care of it later. He then made his way out of the throne room and slowly walked into the next room.

There were other kids around his age in there. He looked around at them with cautious, yet curious eyes. They all looked so sophisticated, just like himself, but he knew they were most likely below him in rank unless they were a Prince or Princess too.

One girl noticed him, the boy she was talking to also noticed him and Lyon stiffened underneath their gazes. He felt a lump rise in his throat when they strode up to greet him. The girl had long, wavy green hair and violet eyes. The boy stood a little taller than her, around Lyon's height, his bright red hair like flames and his amber eyes scanned over Lyon as if looking for any sign of a threat.

"H-Hello, my name is Pr-Prince Lyon Vastia. It's a pleasure to meet you". Lyon tried to speak as confidently as he could.

The girl smiled while the boy grunted lightly in half a scoff. Lyon could tell he wasn't impressed. Not that it mattered, the others had soon noticed his arrival and now he was being crowded around. Now he knew how his parents felt whenever they went into public or to various balls and other events.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Lyon!" the violet-eyed girl squeaked happily. "I'm Princess Ria, and this is my elder brother, Prince Blaze!"

Blaze grunted again and turned to walk away from the group. Ria soon followed after giving Lyon an affectionate hug. The crowd soon dispersed back to what they were originally doing and Lyon felt like an outcast in his own home. He wanted to go back to his parents, where they would keep him to minimal conversation and participation. He sighed and tugged loosely at the long blue dress shirt he wore. He looked around at the other kids once more before quietly slipping out of the room.

He stood in front of the throne room doors and sighed. The other kids probably weren't bad, but he suddenly didn't feel much like socialising. He trudged through the corridors and back up to his room. He sat on his bed amongst the many pillows and grabbed the book he was reading.

It was about magic guilds all over the world. Fiore's guilds caught his interest the most. He had always wanted to learn magic, although his kingdom forbid it, but reading the books that were allowed was enough for him. He had a duty, a destiny to fulfil. He was to be King someday once his father either stepped down or passed away. He smiled at the thought. He did love his father, but the thought of being King was an exciting one.

He'd always been closer to his mother though. He continued to read his book into the night when soon his door creaked open to reveal Queen Shard. The Queen smiled softly at him and went to sit on the bed beside him. "Hello my little Prince, I expected you to be impressing your new friends downstairs. Did something go wrong?" She stroked his hair gently, letting him set his book aside and curl up at her side comfortably.

"I... I didn't feel right being around them. And it was clear Prince Blaze didn't like me, Princess Ria was nice enough though".

"It's alright, it was you first proper social appearance. You'll get used to it and soon enough you'll have all the girls and maybe some guys falling at your feet". She winked and giggled when he scowled.

Little did Lyon know at this point that he would find himself attracted to someone who held a very special place in his heart, forever and always.


	6. Sherry Blendy

**Day Six: Sherry Blendy**

"You're leaving...? For him?!"

Sherry nodded gently, not being able to bring herself to look at Lyon's onyx eyes. "Yes...I'm going to join Blue Pegasus".

"No! I won't let you!" Lyon yelled, making her flinch. "I'm not letting you go!"

"I love him, Lyon!" she cried. "I want to be with him! You should understand that...you loved Juvia, didn't you?"

"Yes, but even so I wouldn't leave my guild to join hers! I understand that Ooba doesn't approve of us having relationships with someone outside the guild but so what?!"

"That's exactly why I'm leaving! I have to be at his side, Lyon!"

Lyon snarled, his fists clenching at his sides as his jaw set. "Why does it have to be him?! Why can't you stay with me?! That was what you wanted before when I brought you all back here! I stayed because I was accepted and you wanted me to!"

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER NOTICED WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE I WANTED!" Sherry was sobbing now, tears trailing down her face. She felt the air grow colder around her and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

"What...?" His voice was a soft whisper. It made her heart ache. But what she said was true. Lyon hadn't noticed her when he'd had his chance. But now she was leaving just to be with someone else he finally noticed her? No, not entirely...he still held feelings for Juvia, after all.

"I was so in love with you from the beginning of our time together...I followed you as the Cold Emperor because I loved you. I always hoped you'd love me too... But Ren...he showed me what love really was. He held me the way I always imagined you doing. But now you only care because I'm not going to be around!"

"Sherry, no, that's not-"

"Don't you dare make excuses for yourself! You know that's the truth as well as I do! I'm glad Juvia doesn't return your wretched feelings! She deserves better, and to be honest, she's already found that!" She roughly wiped the tears from her eyes and stalked past him. "I really cared about you Lyon...I still do... But my place is with Ren and Blue Pegasus now".

She walked away, leaving Lyon in a stunned silence. Her heart finally broke when she heard him try choking back a sob. Maybe she had been too harsh, but she had meant it. She still cared about him, just not like before.


	7. Chelia Blendy

**Day Seven: Chelia Blendy**

"Wendy's actually really cool! Don't you think, Lyon? I kinda wish she was in our guild" Chelia pressed her chin in her palm, elbow propped on the table.

"Her magic is quite remarkable," Lyon replied casually. "But her being in a different guild has it's perks".

Chelia perked up a little. "How come? Wait, do you think it'll be like how you and Gray are?!" She grinned.

"Heh, most likely. Except I'm sure you and Wendy will always be on much better terms than Gray and I". Chelia giggled. She always became more focused and interested when Lyon mentioned his rival. Lyon smirked a little. "It's good to have a rival within the guild, but even more so outside the guild. It can make certain events more meaningful, like during the Grand Magic Games - trying to impress the other or help motivate one another".

Chelia nodded in understanding. She liked the idea of having a rival. If it meant she could get closer to Lyon in terms of skill level. And Wendy could still be her friend, just like Gray and Lyon were. They could even be sisters! Yeah, Chelia liked the idea of that happening.

* * *

 **That's the end! ^^ Sorry this one's a few days late.**

 **Also I have three new Fairy Tail stories on their way (two are high school AUs, one I might not do, idk yet) but first I gotta rapidly try and update the ones I already have that are still ongoing for quite a while (Welcome to the Shadows, Rebel of Time)**


End file.
